King and Lionheart
by Amateur Sketch
Summary: At a young age, Charles lost both his tribe and his mother, never knowing the fate of either. After her mother remarried, Nila was forbidden to speak her language and stripped of her identity. Together they'll travel the countryside, discovering new places, and finding love in each other.
1. The Pit

**I'm biting off more than I can chew with all these stories, but I wanted to write this and see where it goes. Who knows, I might delete it later and do a rewrite.**

 **Sorry, no fancy cover for this story, until then enjoy the wolf love on the cover. :3**

 **Mvskoke/Muscogee/Creek are the same tribe. Creek is what we're commonly called by whites because our people used to live by the water. Muscogee is what we truly are and Mvskoke is how we spell it in our language. Some of my people don't like being called Creek, but personally, I don't mind.**

 **So now that that's out of the way. On with the show.**

* * *

 **King and Lionheart**

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Pit**

 **1908**

A full moon cast its glow over the land, giving her enough light, as she navigated through the Cumberland Forest. Her silver mustang pinned her ears back and slowed to a lope. She gave the mare's neck a pat and urged her onward. Somewhere an owl hooted, and she practically jumped out of her skin. Shadows moved from tree to tree, a fox screamed, and a crow cawed. This journey was looking to be a mistake the deeper she traveled into the woods.

She wouldn't be the first to admit the dark frightened her. It always had. At nineteen, Nila should have outgrown her silly fear, but as time went on, she could only hide it. When she was younger, her step-father thought locking her away in a dark closet would cure this but it only worsened it. When he opened the door, he found she'd wet herself and for that; he punished her. Later that night, her mother pitched a fit when she found out what he'd done to her daughter. When her brother came home and found out what had happened, all hell broke loose. She didn't remember much, mostly because she blocked it out, but in the aftermath, her brother was thrown out of the house.

She never saw him again.

As much as she loved her mother, Nila never understood what she saw in that white man. He controlled everything in the house that was built by her father and ruled it with an iron fist. Her own father had been a kind, soft-spoken man, who wouldn't harm a soul, and it was this kindness that got him killed. In her darkest hours, she hated him for dying, causing her family's heartache and her step-father to take his place. The guilt would always take its place though. Then she'd miss him and the hurt would start all over again. Whenever her mother fought with the white man in her home, she would cuddle with her little brother(the only good thing that came from the marriage) and tell him stories of her father or sing to him. Nila hoped her brother would be okay with their mother while she was away. At least she could take solace in the fact that the man was dead.

Which was why she was on this journey in the first place.

Michael Daniels died in New Adeline, Ambarino on top of his favorite whore in a hotel room. Her mother cried and screamed, but Nila thought the tears were fake. At least she hoped they were fake. Her brother cried, but she did not. It was Michael's fault she had traumatic memories; it was his fault she flinched at loud sudden noises such as yelling or banging or when someone jerked their arm up abruptly. It was his fault Nila was forced to leave her home of Muskogee, Oklahoma and live in West Elizabeth where the racism towards Indians was much worse. Leaving the house almost always meant facing harassment. It was Michael who striped Nila of her identity by forcing her to change her name. No longer was her name to be Nila because in his eyes, her Muscogee name was a sign of savagery but at least he gave her the freedom to choose her own. As a way of keeping her identity, Nila picked Victoria because in the Muscogee language Nila meant victory. One name she refused to give up was her surname. Surnames were a colonizers' concept, that's what her mother told her once, but Tanner was her father's and she told Michael that Daniels would never come after her first name.

But right now as she navigated through the dark forest, she didn't feel very victorious. She closed her eyes for a moment and imagined her older brother or her father riding beside her. It melted away some of her fears, giving her the edge to keep going.

 _Father, I hope your spirit is with me tonight because I need you now more than ever. I'm so scared but Mother needs me._

Her mother was too overwhelmed with grief to claim Michael Daniels' body, so Nila had to be the one to do it. She took a train at first, but the farthest she could go was Valentine. Now she was forced to ride horseback the rest of the way. She cursed herself for not taking the train to Annesburg. At least someone was kind enough to point her in the right direction. She was glad she listened to her mother and took her horse, Eyota. It would be the last bit of advice, she'd take from her mother.

 _I'm sorry, Mother. I love you, but I can't stay home any longer. Your husband is dead and I don't have to worry about him hurting you anymore. Once I send Michael's body back to Blackwater, I will truly be free._

She'd have to make camp soon. The mare's stamina was slowing down and Nila's eyelids grew heavy.

"Just a bit further, girl."

Thirty minutes later, they found even ground near a creek and made camp. She hitched Eyota on a low-hanging branch and fetched water for her canteen. As she warmed by the fire, she felt eyes on the back of her head. Turning around, she saw nothing, but that eerie feeling wouldn't leave her.

Somewhere a coyote howled and foxes gekkered. Her heart leapt in her throat as her imagination ran wild. She wanted to jump onto her horse and keep running but the poor thing would drop dead before they passed the Grizzlies.

Nila rolled out her sleeping bag and nestled in. Because of the location, she wasn't worried about her fire. She closed her eyes, but despite being exhausted, sleep wouldn't come to her. All she could think about were the invisible eyes that watched her from deep within the forest.

At least her horse was calm. If Eyota was spooked, then she'd know trouble was out there. The mare lowered herself to the ground and gave a sigh of contentment. With Eyota sleeping peacefully, it gave Nila some comfort as she dozed off, her dreams filled with better days.

* * *

The next morning was freezing. She didn't want to get up but needed the early start if she wanted to make it to New Adeline by sundown. She sat up and shivered as an icy wind swept through the land. The fire had long burned out, leaving only hot, glowing embers. She found a can of half-frozen strawberries in her saddlebags and placed it on the hot embers to thaw it. After feeding and leading Eyota to water, Nila ate her food quickly before saddling up and riding for the mountains.

The crisp mountain air made the mustang frisky and stubborn as they galloped towards the Grizzlies. The shorter way was through the west. She was warned, however, that the West Grizzlies were mostly ice and snow and she hated snow with a passion. The East Grizzlies were beautiful from what her neighbor told her. It would take longer, but she'd rather look at flowers than freeze to death.

She rode passed Fort Wallace, hearing hounds barking on the other side. The large structure intimidated her, because of the horror stories she heard of when it came to imprisoned natives. She herself had not committed any crimes or provoked them in any way but she was still afraid of what they might do if they saw her. She spurred Eyota to pick up the pace, only allowing the mount to slow once they passed the fort.

They made it to Bacchus Station, crossed the tracks as a train came barreling down on them and continued on towards another forest. This one was more unsettling than the other one. But this was daylight, it shouldn't be frightening as the one before.

Eyota stopped dead in her tracks. Her ears pinned back, and she sniffed the air. Then Nila heard it. A cougar's scream pierced the dead silence. Nila frantically looked around for the beast that hunted them. Near the tracks, she saw the beige pelt creeping towards her. Eyota reared up, her rider clutched the reins for dear life, and the cougar charged. Horse and rider raced across the forest. Nila withdrew her Lancaster repeater and twisted in the saddle. The cat was gaining speed; the horse was growing more fearful. The Creek woman fired a shot but missed. She was never good at shooting from the saddle. She shot at the cougar again, still missing. Nila swore through clenched teeth and fired again, this time the bullet penetrating the ground in front of the predator. It wasn't backing down. Wolves were easy to scare but not mountain lions.

The mustang let out a whinny and bucked and kicked.

"No, no, come on, girl, not now!" Nila pleaded.

She was air born within seconds and hit the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Her repeater skidded out of her reach. She unsheathed her knife just as the cat pounced on her. Blood trickled from her left shoulder as the cougar's claws sank into her flesh. With her free arm, she stabbed it in the leg, withdrew the blade, and struck it in the neck. Hitting it in the artery, the cougar bled profusely. It jumped off of her and backed away. Nila reached for her Schofield revolver and shot it twice in the torso. It fell to the ground, blood pooling underneath it. She shoved the gun back into her holster and gave a sigh of relief.

"Now where did that stupid horse go?"

Turning into the direction of where Eyota ran off, she took three steps before the earth went out from under her. She dropped several feet, hitting her head hard enough that stars danced across her vision. She hissed in pain as she touched her head.

"If it's not one thing it's another! Shit!." She looked around for something to grab onto and spied a thick root sticking out. "There we go."

She jumped, missed, and tried again. This time she was successful. Swinging her leg up gave her a boost, and she pulled herself to the top, ignoring the pain in her arm. She was almost home free until three white men came into view. They were half-dressed in overalls and two were barefoot. The two standing before her looked malnourished and other to her right was massively obese. She didn't like the way they surrounded her, but maybe they were friendly?

"Um… hello? I need help. I've fallen in this hole and-"

A kick to the head sent her backward and back into the hole. She held her forehead and gasped at the pain. She wasn't bleeding, but it would leave a nasty bruise.

"Looks like we got us a squaw in the pit," one of the scrawny ones said.

"Never had me an Indian before," the obese one said. He smiled and revealed his cracked yellow teeth.

 _Oh shit, these are the Murfree Brood they warned me of!_

She still had her knife and revolver. Her body was shaking with anger and fear, but she had to fight back. Her step-father was mostly worthless, but he taught her to use a gun and knife.

"I know how to shoot!" Nila warned.

"So do we, girl."

She reached for her gun at the same time they did. Her shaking hand made it hard to aim properly.

 _I can't show fear. I have to be brave._

She heard other voices. Shit, there were more of these filthy hillbillies.

One of the scrawny ones leaned down into the hole. "Don't worry, girlie, we'll get ya out of there. Then we'll have some fun. Won't we fellas?"

She swallowed. _This can't be how it ends._

Her finger curled around the trigger. All she had to do was squeeze it.

"Make her dance!" The Murfree leader shouted.

The obese Murfree shot close to her feet. She jumped back and yelped in surprise, her gun slipping from her hand and clattering to the ground. The men above her laughed and pointed their guns at her. She was against the wall now, after they fired at her multiple times.

"Stop that!" she screamed.

They responded by laughing at her misery. She wanted to shoot back but with multiple guns on her, she found herself frozen. She looked down, ashamed that her fear was paralyzing her.

 _Come on, grab the gun and shoot! Stop being a fucking coward!_

But she couldn't.

 _I'm going to die in this pit and it's all my fault._

"Let's get her ba-" he was cut off mid-sentence as an arrow struck him in the throat.

He grasped it and blindly pulled, in a desperate attempt to remove it. He fell forward into the pit, barely missing Nila.

"What the hell was that?" the obese one cried out.

Nila looked down at the corpse at her feet and felt sick. She'd only seen a dead man once in her life and that was her father. Memories she'd suppressed long ago tried bubbling to the surface. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed herself against the cold dirt wall. Above her, men screamed in pain as more arrows penetrated their bodies. Then bullets quickly replaced arrows in a crackling boom.

More bodies fell into the pit, making sickening thumping sounds. She peeked for only a split second but was enough for her to grow sick at the sight of a man with half his skull blown off.

The fighting felt as if it were going on for hours, but later she'd learn it barely lasted two minutes.

"It's a redskin! He's come for the girl!" a Murfree cried.

"Let's get out of here, there's probably more of 'em!"

It was only when silence filled the forest did her body relax.

"Hey, you in the pit, are you hurt?"

Nila opened her eyes and looked up. The light was behind him, making it hard for her to see his features, but whoever he was, was a large individual.

"I don't think so! I mean… I am but…"

"Hold on," he called back.

He disappeared and seconds later a rope flopped into the pit. She tied it around her waist and grabbed on as he pulled her up. She made it to the top, grateful to be touching cool, green grass.

"You okay?" He asked, taking her by the hand and hauling her to her feet.

She brushed off her shirt and pants. "I'm fine, thank you."

He was a tall, muscular, and very dark-skinned man with scars on his jawline. His long black hair draped over his shoulders and noticed the two feathers tied into it. He was an Indian mixed with black, probably from the Seminole tribe, as a lot of runaway slaves had joined the tribe. Staring at him, her face warmed, making her feel foolish.

His eyes drifted to her shoulder where spots of blood-stained her shirt. "That's a nasty wound." He touched it, moving the ripped material away from the dime-sized hole in her shoulder. "Did they do this?" His tone had a touch of anger to it.

She pointed to the carcass by the bushes. "No, it was a cougar."

"I see." His tone softened. "Well, you can't go around with a hole in you. Come on, I have a first aid kit at my camp." He turned and walked away, expecting her to follow.

But Nila remained still. _Should I trust this man? He did save me. Still, what if it's a trap?_

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

She nodded but still didn't move. "I'll come with you, but first, I need my horse." She knelt down, retrieved her Lancaster from the ground, and slung it over her shoulder. "She was spooked by the cougar."

He scanned the forest, then agreed. "Fine, we'll find her. Then, we tend to your wounds."

So she followed this strange man, unaware of the adventure their meeting would take her on.

* * *

 **Muscogee in this chapter: _Eyota_ meaning Great. Pronounce: Eh-yoh-dah**

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I don't plan on this being a long story.**


	2. Teeth and Claws

**Song:** _Bear Fight ~_ _Phil Collins, Mark Mancina - Brother Bear OTS_

* * *

 **King and Lionheart**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Teeth and Claws**

His camp was near a place called Cotorra Springs, an area that Nila found to be beautiful. Close to the camp, Eyota and grey roan Nokota that belonged to the man munched on the grass together. They found the silver mustang deep in the forest, away from danger. It relieved her to have found her mare safe and sound, but she also wanted to scold the horse for throwing her off.

Sitting by the fire, she allowed him to tend to her injuries in silence while she held a cool rag to her head. She wanted to strike up a conversation, but the words were caught in her throat. In Muskogee, she was sociable and had a group of friends. All of that was taken away when she was forced to live in Blackwater and Michael's abuse worsened.

She flinched when he touched the inside the hole left by the cougar. He gave an apology as he continued to clean it.

"I'm Nila Tanner," she said. Saying her real name for the first time in years lifted a weight off her shoulders she didn't know she was carrying. It was as if she could truly be herself again.

"Charles Smith," he replied, not looking at her.

"I'm grateful for your help. I fell in that pit and I thought I could escape but… well, you saw what they did."

He placed a strange paste on her wound, making it sting. She winced as the pain increased.

"It's ginger root and buttermilk weed. The stinging means it's fighting off infection. It'll help it heal faster, too." He could clean and place the paste on it without needing to remove her shirt, but now he had to bandage it. Which meant… "You'll, uh, need to remove your shirt." Was he turning red too? She couldn't tell. "Only part of the way," he added quickly.

She did as asked, exposing flesh to the cold and thankful for the slip she wore under her shirt. Charles worked quickly, keeping focus on his task. He placed the gauze on the injury and wrapped it. Once he finished, she moved her arm around as to make sure it wasn't too tight and then slipped her arm back into the sleeve.

"Do your parents know where you are?" he asked, placing his first aid kit in his saddlebag.

She couldn't help but find that funny. "My parents are the reason I'm out here."

"I see. You want me to take you back to a town or train station?"

"Not unless you're willing to travel all the way to New Adeline." She removed the cloth from her head, gave it a few shakes to cool it off, and then placed it back on her bruise. "The train would only take me as far as Valentine. I have to ride horseback the rest of the way. So since you asked me, I get to ask you, what are _you_ doing out here?" Even if conversing with others didn't come easily to her anymore, once she talked, it was hard for her to shut up at times. She hoped that wouldn't be the case when talking with this man.

"Tracking a grizzly that's been causing problems in the area. Almost had him until I stumbled across those Murfrees."

"Sorry, I ruined your hunt."

"Oh, I didn't mean-"

"I know, I'm only teasing." She flashed him a smile before turning her attention to the fire. _Nila, stop trying to flirt with the stranger!_ She scolded herself. _I'm not flirting!_ "Listen, since you helped me, maybe I can help you."

He glanced at her as he fastened the saddlebag. "Can you hunt? What I'm going after isn't some young cougar. This bear is bigger than most and it's killed two people already."

Nila removed the cloth again, feeling better than earlier. Even the stinging in her shoulder was fading. "Of course I can hunt! I'm good at tracking, too. Look, I know it looked bad when you found me but… that was different. Animals are less scary than humans." When he still looked unassured, she continued. "I can use a rifle, I can skin an animal, and I can fish. I'm not completely helpless."

"Have you ever hunted a bear?"

"Me and my father once hunted a young black bear."

"If you come with me, then you must stick beside me."

"I told you, I can hunt. You don't have to worry about me." She stood, slipping on her jacket and slinging her rifle over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get us a bear."

As she walked south, he followed and stopped her. "The bear is that way," he said, pointing to the east.

"Oh… right."

They rode side by side through a charred and eerily quiet forest. Most of the trees were burned, making them look as if they were large black spikes sticking straight up out of the ground. They passed burned remains of woodland creatures, whose tiny legs didn't carry them fast enough out from the flames.

 _I could see the fire from Blackwater last week, but I didn't know it would be this bad._

"Let's leave our horses here. Carry on, on foot," Charles said.

Nila nodded and dismounted. After shooing their hoses away, she followed Charles, who was much quicker than he looked. Seeing the bow he carried made her wish for one of her own. If she made it out of this hunt alive, she would ask him to show her how to make one. Her father had a bow once, but her mother buried it with him.

She focused on her surrounding, searching for anything, such as a trail.

"See anything?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"I'm gonna check over there. Don't worry, I'll stay in earshot." She pointed to the southwest.

He only nodded in reply and kept following his own path.

* * *

The footprints were in a set of two but separated into two paths after thirty steps. Kneeling down for a closer look, Charles noted that one owner of said tracks walked on the side of their right foot and the shoes the individual wore were slender. This had to be a woman, he thought. He followed that one, knowing a predator would most likely go for the slowest runner. Eventually, he found the large paw prints as he followed the footprints. Judging by the large bear tracks that walked over them, the beast had been stalking them for a time before finally going in for the kill.

At a broken tree he found blood mixed in with the ash. This wasn't a good sign. It looked bad from the start, but now it felt hopeless he'd find whoever came out here alive. He followed the trail of blood, a mix of droplets and smears, hoping that maybe, just maybe it wasn't too late. Then he found the shoe, a woman's just as he thought. He picked it up, noting the weight. This told him that the foot was still inside.

Setting it down, he took his bolt-action rifle. He scanned the ground, found the tracks, and check to make sure the woman was in his sight. He could see Nila not far from him, following a trail of her own. He thought of going after her, in case she ran into the bear, but even from a distance, he'd see them both from the height he was at. Turning back, he followed the tracks quietly.

Blood soaked the forest floor and splattered on the leaves of ferns and bushes. He spied strands of blonde hair and pieces of dark blue fabric further down the path. He knelt down, touching the fabric. It was soft but unfamiliar to him. Six feet from the hair and torn cloth, he found her or what was left. Shit. Her blonde hair streaked with blood, over half of her face eaten away, and her stomach torn open and devoid of any internal organs except for a few feet of lower intestine. He shook his head in sorrow, wishing he'd found her sooner. This would be a hell of a thing to tell her family.

He stood and looked for the large tracks. After wandering the area for a minute, he picked them up again, heading southwest. He quickly looked in Nila's direction, seeing her follow the trail of footprints that most likely belonged to the man. He guessed she'd find the body soon, which she did. He noticed she froze in place, refusing to go near it. Did she notice the bear? Didn't look like it.

As he took a step forward, he noticed a bulk of brown and beige fur burst through the forest and run right for the native woman. With his gun gripped tightly in his hands, Charles charged forward, calling out to Nila.

* * *

Nila could see the body of a man dressed in overalls but didn't approach it. Her fear of the dead kicked in, freezing her place. The wind kicked up again, the scent of fresh blood wafting her way. The smell made her sick and regret agreeing to this, but she had to swallow her fears if she were to make it on her own. Her legs felt like heavy stumps as she slowly made her way to the mutilated man. She made it five paces before stopping.

 _I don't want to be here. I want to jump on my horse and run away._

Behind her, she heard branches snapping, heavy breathing and grunting. Later in life, she'd look back on that moment and wonder why she didn't realize sooner that something was coming for her, but at that moment, her mind was still recovering from the shock of that body.

" _ **NILA, BEHIND YOU!"**_

She spun around, saw Charles running for her and the bear. The distance between her and the massive beast was just enough that she fire two rounds into it, but it was quickly closing in on her. She fired off her repeater twice, but it only pissed off the bear. Reaching to her side, she withdrew her knife just as its large paw came down on her injured shoulder. She cried out and hit the ground.

Charles called out to her again while firing off a few rounds from his rifle. It didn't stop the bear from biting down on Nila's arm. She screamed when she felt a pop in her shoulder and the numbness that traveled down her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut, fearing that she'd lost a limb.

She felt herself going airborne and hit the ground hard. She sputtered and coughed as she tried to regain the air in her lungs. More gunfire sounded from the left of her. Opening her eyes, she caught sight of Charles and the bear.

Somehow he was quick enough to dodge the bear's blows. She was in awe of his agility and envious that she herself was not as quick as he. Sitting up, she took out her revolver and fired off several rounds into the bear's flank. It spun around to face her and gave a roar. It stood on its hind legs, its paws clawing at the air. She fired again, hitting the beast in his gut despite her hands shaking from the pain that overwhelmed her.

The distraction was long enough for Charles to put a round into the bear's neck. Blood gushed from the wound as it slammed its paws down and cried out in pain. Seeing the look of agony on the creature's face, she almost pitied it. Almost.

It stumbled, gave another cry before falling on its side. She thought it would instantly die, but instead, it laid there, thrashing about and moaning in pain. Pushing herself up with her good arm, she limped her way to the bear. Its head banged the ground as it slowly died. Taking out her hunting knife, she plunged it deep into the bear's chest, striking it in the heart. It stretched out and then went limp. She breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed her knife.

"That was intense," she said.

When she didn't get a response, she turned to Charles who was staring at her arm. Looking down at it, she saw it dangling awkwardly.

"Your arm is dislocated. Can you not feel it?"

She could now. That numbing feeling quickly faded, replacing it with a tingling sensation that was slowly starting to hurt.

"We're going to have to pop it back into place," he said giving her a sympathetic glance.

She swallowed, then nodded. "Go ahead and do it."

"This is going to hurt."

And it did. The pain she felt hurt more than the bite of an animal. She gritted her teeth, trying her best to bite back a scream caught in her throat. Feeling the joint roll back into the socket was also painful, but within seconds she felt relief, though it still throbbed. It hurt to move, making it almost impossible helping Charles with the process of skinning and field dressing the beast.

They placed the pelt on Eyota's rump, while Charles took large cuts of meat and stored them a burlap sack. She followed him to a town called Annesburg, a coal mining town that was poisoning their water supply.

All eyes were on them as they trotted through town. Nila kept her focus on the back of her horse's neck to avoid the harsh stares some of the folks gave her. They hitched their horses in front of the sheriff's office where Charles informed him of the two young adults were lost their lives because of the bear. After two deputies took the pelt off the mustang's back, Nila followed Charles to the doctor's office. The man was reluctant to treat her, but once a deputy informed him of what she and her companion did for the town, he obliged, though reminded them of his hatred for Indians. She felt it too when he tended to her wounds.

She left the office with her arm in a sling and a bottle of pain pills in her hand. Doctor's orders were to keep it in a sling for the next few days, which would make riding difficult.

"The train station is that way," Charles said once they were away from prying ears. "I suggest you get on and head back home."

She was slightly offended by this. "Why would I?"

"You've almost died twice in a short amount of time. Whatever you're doing, you're not cut out for it."

She glared at him. "You don't know me or what I'm capable of at all and even if I wanted to go home -which I don't-, I can't. I have something to handle and then I can finally be free." She could feel a knot tightening in her throat. _Don't let me show weakness in front of this man._ "I _have_ to do this. I'm the only one that can." Before he could reply to her, she turned away and mounted her horse. Which was not easy with one arm. "Thank you for your help earlier today, Charles, but I need to be going. I'm already running late. Goodbye."

He reached out and grabbed her saddle horn. "Wait, I… I'm sorry. What is it you need to do?"

The wind blew her long hair in her face, stinging her eyes. She swept the hair away and said, "I'm going to New Adeline to retrieve my step-father's body. My mother's too distraught to do it herself so now it's up to me."

"I'm sorry for your loss," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You're the only one between us who feels that way. The man was a bastard." It was the first time she said it out loud and it felt as if another weight was taken off her shoulders.

"I understand."

She studied him, trying to figure out what he was thinking but he was a hard man to read. What she could see, however, was the kindness that reflected in his eyes. His words had been harsh, yes, but she knew that he didn't say to be malicious. That same strange tingling feeling came over her again. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either, at least as far as she could tell.

"Well, I need to be going."

"Would like for me to join you? It's a long and dangerous path to New Adeline. If we leave now, we can make it out of Murfree country by sundown."

She thought about it, then agreed. He was good in a fight and a better outdoorsman than she. Maybe with his help, she'd make it to her destination in one piece.

"Come on then, let's get out of here. The smell of this town is getting to me," she said.

They rode together as fast as their steeds would take them. By sundown, they'd passed the Grizzlies and continued on towards open plains. Nila Tanner felt the wind in her hair and her heart giddy as she and her new traveling companion raced across the valley.


	3. No Indians

**Song:** _Dear Fellow Traveler ~_ Sea Wolf

* * *

 **King and Lionheart**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **No Indians**

All the bouncing in the saddle hurt her arm. Now as their horses walked towards New Adeline, it throbbed and her sling caused her neck to cramp. She tried lessening the presser by lifting her right arm, but pain forced to relax it and her neck kept hurting. With her good arm, she tried massaging her neck to feel better, but it didn't work.

An hour earlier, the tonic Charles made from ginseng and yarrow, wore off and she was afraid to ask for more. As they traveled through the valley, she kept a lookout for such herbs but didn't have any luck. Charles seemed to have an eagle eye for it. When he saw something he thought would be useful, he'd stop, pick it, and place it in his saddlebags, before they continued on their journey.

"How's your arm?" he asked as New Adeline came into sight.

"Better," she said.

"The tonic helped?"

She nodded.

They came to a hill that overlooked the city. She was hours late, but it wasn't dark yet and there was a chance the morgue was still open. If they hurried, they could make it in time. It looked overwhelming from far away. The only big city she visited was Saint Denis, and it was a nightmare to navigate through.

"It wasn't this big last time I passed through," Charles commented.

"You've been here before?"

"About six years ago. It was a lot smaller than."

Progression, at least in an urban sense, was growing at a fast pace and it made Nila uneasy. How much more land would the white man need before it satisfied him? Would cities one day engulf each other? The thought of no longer touching grass with her bare feet saddened her.

She looked at the lights down below, feeling a mixture of anger and anxiety. Those people down there would rather choke on the smoke that billowed from the factory stacks and bumped elbows with other people than be out in the open prairie with fresh air. She thought they were odd and stupid creatures for it.

"I don't like crowds," she said.

"Neither do I but if this is something you must do, then let's get it over with."

The clip-clop of hooves on cobble was an odd sound to her. They passed horse buggies, train cars, and well-dressed folks. It was all overwhelming with discriminating eyes following them as trotted down main street. Eyota reared her head and sidestepped at the chime of a trolly. Nila patted her mare's neck and urged her onwards. A few shops were closing down for the evening and someone was already getting tossed out of a bar. She almost trampled the drunk but Eyota stopped in time. He yelled at the pair, his insults slurred before over against the wall of a general store. Nila shook her head.

Taking out a piece of paper, she read the address and looked at the streets signs. None of them said Galveston Avenue.

"Do you know where we're going?" Charles asked.

"Yes… and no."

He gave a doubtful look.

"I have the address, but not the directions."

He sighed and stopped his horse. "Let's ask around then."

She dismounted and hitched her horse. The first man she approached turned up his nose at her before she could even ask where the morgue was located. She was about to say something, but Charles grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't cause trouble. They have little patience with us," he said.

He was right sadly. "It's the first person I've tried interacting with and he snubbed me!"

"You act surprised."

"I'm not, it's just… ah hell, I don't know. I'm tired and sore and I want this over with."

One person after another turned them away. Some politely declined, others made threats, but mostly, they pretended the two Indians didn't exist. It was frustrating and Nila's patience was quickly wearing thin. Charles, however, remained calm and reserved. How he could do this was beyond her.

Seeing a police officer, Nila decided asked him for help. She was nervous, knowing how discriminatory they could be. Suppose he tried hurting or arresting her? The closer she got, the more her feet felt like lead and she wanted to turn away. The officer, however, caught sight of her approaching him and he watched her suspiciously. Beside her, Charles' arm brushed against her good one, reminding her he was beside her. Just knowing he was there gave her enough courage to keep going.

"Excuse me, uh, officer?" She tried hiding the tremor in her voice.

"Yes?" he answered sharply.

She flinched at his tone, but immediately stood straighter and met his eyes. _Never let a man make you feel lesser!_ Her mother once told her before she became the husk she was now.

"I need to find Galveston Avenue. I need to get to the morgue."

"Why?"

She wished she was more like those women who could cry on cue, making any man instantly feel sorry for her. Her best friend, Pauline, could do it. Men fell over themselves when she shed a tear.

"Her father passed away. He was here on business when he died," Charles chimed in.

The officer glared at Charles. "Don't speak unless asked, _boy_. Now, what did you want?" He said, turning back to Nila.

She didn't need to see Charles to know he was bristling.

"I don't need help from someone like you!"

It wasn't a smart move; knowing that this man could throw her in jail just for that outburst alone, but she felt she had to say something. She turned on her heel, tugging at Charles to follow. The officer called after them, but they kept walking.

"He could've helped you," Charles said as they turned a corner.

"I didn't like the way he spoke to you."

They found a pub close by but stopped at the " **No Indians Allowed!** " sign. It wasn't uncommon in this part of the country. Most drinking establishments banned her people from entering their places. She heard out West it was more acceptable for her to drink at a bar but she wasn't sure how true that was. This was why she supported the ban on alcohol if only out of spite. If she couldn't drink why should they?

Not even an hour was spent in New Adeline and she hated this town. She couldn't wait to leave and be out in the land.

Another half hour passed before they came across a black man waiting outside a pub willing to help. Nila worried the man was lying but at this point, she was too tired and sore to care. She wanted to send the body back home and pretend Michael Daniels never existed.

They rode three blocks, almost running into people and buggies along the way. They were shouted at and their horses spooked easily. All the while Nila kept telling herself she hated cities. Charles stayed quiet as they made their way to the morgue. Judging by his expression, he seemed so calm and reserved. How could he be in such a nerve-racking place? The sights, the smells, and the sounds quickly overwhelmed her.

"We're almost there," Charles said over a train car's ringing.

"I hope so because I'm about to scream."

"Scream later, I see the building."

She thanked the creator and spurred her horse to hurry. Hitching her horse in front of the building, she dismounted and gave Eyota a pat for a job well done.

"I'll stay with the horses," Charles said.

"You're not coming with me?" Nila didn't know if she could do this by herself.

"I think it's best I stay out here."

Disappointed, she nodded and said: "That's fine. I shouldn't be long."

Stepping inside, she looked around for someone who could help. It had a homely feel to it and didn't smell of decay as she had feared. Her boots echoed as strolled over to the empty desk. She worried she was late, and they were closed until someone stepped out of a room. The man was short, barely taller than her. He was very thin and pale as if he'd never seen the sun before and his light blonde hair made him paler. She thought for a moment that this man was a ghost.

"Yes, something I can help you with?" he asked.

She cleared her throat and said, "My name is Nila Tanner and I'm here to claim my step-father, the last name is Daniels."

Something sparkled in the man's eyes, as though he wanted to laugh. "Ah yes, the one who died from… well… I'm sure you've heard."

"Yes, I know and I'm not surprised. Can we get this over with, please?"

"Of course."

She followed him out back and down the cold cellar where the bodies were stored. Now it smelled of death. Not rotting bodies, no, this was different. That smell that lingered when a sick person was knocking on death's door. Darkness enveloped her, making Nila shutter. If it wasn't for the mortician's lamp, they would be in pitch blackness.

"He's down here," the man said, pointing at the slab at the end of the room.

Taking off the sheet, she saw her step-father's cold, blue body. She grimaced at the sight of him, wishing for the hundredth time she wasn't here. Her heart leapt in her throat and pounded in her ears. She thought this moment would make her giddy with joy, but all she felt was guilt and terror. Would anyone ever know?

 _Nila, hurry with my tea! It'll be a long trip for me. Nila, where is my tea?!_

 _Wolfsbane is untraceable... that's what the lady by the river said._

"Well?" the mortician inquired, snapping her out of her trance.

"That's him alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Can I ship him off now?"

"Can't. We're closing soon and no one will want to take a body this late to Annesburg. You'll have to come back in the morning."

She huffed. "You can't be serious!"

"Maybe next time get here on time," he replied, turning away from her.

She scowled and opened her mouth to explain why she was late, but more than likely he didn't want to hear her "woe is me" tale. Signing, she thanked him and they left the cellar.

Fresh air hit her face, and she was grateful for it. She hoped she'd never need to see that body again. She went around the side, feeling frustrated and yet relieved. Charles was where she'd left him, except now two white men stood too close to him. It was hard to make out their features in the darkness. She stopped and listened, curious to know what they wanted.

"What makes you think you belong here, _boy_?" one of the men said.

Nila glared, anger rising in her. There was that word again: boy. A simple word and yet, the way they said it was degrading.

"I'm not looking for trouble," Charles replied. "Now leave me be."

"He wants us to leave him be. Like my cousin wanted those Comanches to leave him be and what did they do? Trapped him in his house and burned him alive. Killed his livestock too. You people are worse than animals."

"I'm not Comanche."

"No, you ain't Comanche," the white man spat. "Just some mangy half-breed who wandered too far off the reservation."

She would not stand back and let these men push Charles around any longer even if she hadn't known him for very long. Stepping out of the shadows, she stormed over to the three men, startling them.

"What's going on here?" Nila said, standing in front of a man with brown hair.

The two white men laughed, irritating her more.

"Hold your tongue, girl. This doesn't concern you!" the brown-haired man said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Nila hissed.

"Nila, get away from him," Charles said.

The man whose features Nila still couldn't see, snatched her by the injured arm and jerked her away from his friend.

"We said hold your tongue, bitch!" the second man said.

He twisted her injured arm until she cried out. "Let go!"

"Get your hands off her!" Charles growled.

The man laughed and spit at the ground. "Try something, you half-breed piece of shit."

Charles grabbed the man and pried him away from Nila. She stumbled back as he lifted the white man by his suspenders and threw him several feet with an ease that impressed Nila. The other man stood in shock at what he'd witnessed. His eyes flicked to his friend on the ground and then back at Charles. He glared at the pair of Indians who matched his stare. The man on ground looked up at all three but didn't attempt to move.

"Let's just leave, Mort. I think we've scared them enough," he said.

Mort hauled his friend to his feet and dusted him off. "You step foot in this town again, and we'll make you sorry."

"You won't do shit!" Nila said. "Men like you are all talk."

It felt as though she checked out of her mind and momentarily let someone else take over. In Blackwater, she rarely stood up for herself because it always led to things getting worse. Last time, she fought back they threw in her in jail while her assailant walked away with little consequences. When Michael bailed her out, she got it worse at home.

"You wait and see."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared!"

"We'll see how brave you are when your big, dumb, friend isn't around."

Mort and his friend left but not before giving one last intimidating glance at the pair.

Charles grabbed her arm. "Nila, that's enough. Let's go before anymore trouble starts."

"I'm not the one who threw the guy," Nila replied.

"Get on your horse and let's go."

She didn't need to be told twice. Despite the brave front she put on, inside she was shaken and it was possible the men saw too. If she were to make it, she had to gain a nerve or the world could swallow her alive. Her arm gave a throb, a reminder she had a long way to go.

* * *

The smell of fresh salmon filled the night air. Nila took small bites of her fish, though, what she wanted to do was rip into it like a half-starved alligator. Eating in front of others always made her nervous, even with those whom she was comfortable with. She briefly glanced Charles' way and found relief he wasn't watching her.

She didn't like when others watched her eat.

After the run in with the white men, they thought it was best to leave the city limits and come back first thing in the morning. Close to their campsite, the faint glows of porch light flicked from the lower income neighborhood that sat close to the lake. Thinking back to those bastards at the morgue, she wanted to see them walk through those neighborhoods and see how long they'd last.

"I've never had salmon before," she admitted.

"Really?"

"Salmon aren't local to Oklahoma. We mostly ate catfish and crappie. Sometimes gar, but I don't like that."

He turned the other fish on the fire and said, "Oklahoma... so that means you're one of the five tribes?"

"Mvskoke or Creek as the white man tend to call us. My mother's clan is _Culvlvke_ -Fox Clan- and my father was _Hotvlkvke_ -Wind Clan-. My people are matriarchal, which means I take the clan of my mother as did my father when he married her."

"Where is he now?"

She dug a heel in the soil and said, "He's dead. Some outlaw shot him in the chest."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, it wasn't you who took his life."

"Either way, it's difficult. I know how it feels to have someone taken from you."

"Who did they take?"

"My mother and my people." He paused to take a sip from his canteen before passing it to Nila. "My father and I went on the run after that. He drank a lot and eventually, the bottle took him. I've been on my own since."

"How long have you been running?"

"A long time," he replied. "Too many years to count."

She took a drink from the canteen and passed it back. "You don't have a home to call your own?"

He shook his head.

"Neither do I."

"Yes, you do."

"Not anymore! I'm on my own now. Free to make my own decisions in life."

"You still have a mother, which means you still have a home to go back to if needed be."

He met her gaze for the first time that night and she found her heart quicken in her chest. _How odd, I've never felt like this before, but then again, I've never allowed it or more like no one else has ever allowed it. I like this feeling and I'm also scared of it. Why is it so conflicting?_

She looked up at the sky, hoping to slow her heart and force away the emotion for now. She focused on the twinkling stars, thinking of her mother at that moment. When Nila was a small child, she and her mother star gazed, finding shapes in them and making up stories about the stars. In later years, they did this, but no longer did they make up stories. The imagination in the older woman fizzled out and Nila knew why. Was her mother out there right now looking up at the stars, too?

 _Don't start feeling bad now. It's all her fault, anyway._

"I guess you're right, but I don't think I can go home. It's too bleak there."

"I can understand that," he said, turning the fish over on the fire. "How's your arm?"

She moved her hand, but her shoulder and bite wounds still ached. "Sore and stiff. I hope I don't get gangrene from these bites."

"As long as we keep the bandages clean and the salve on, your arm will heal."

She finished her fish and took another. "I'm glad you came along. It's nice to have company on my travels. Do you have a specific destination?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I just go where ever. Spent time in Canada until four months ago."

"Is it true what they say about Canada being better for our people?"

Glancing her way, he said, "They were only rumors. I'd say Canada can be worse in some places."

 _I don't think I'll be visiting the Yukon anytime soon._

"What about Oklahoma?" Charles asked. "I heard it's better than other places."

"In some ways. We can own land and businesses, and we have territories that belong to us, but…" she wasn't sure how to explain the next part. "But I feel we've thrown ourselves down river for it. I saw my cousins trade our beliefs for the white man's church, I saw mothers cut their children's braids, and father's forbid their languages in the households. Oklahoma was supposed to be _ours_. My hometown belonged to the Mvskokes but whites have taken it over and we're shoved to the side. That being said, I miss my hometown and I miss my cousins. Did I face prejudice in Oklahoma? Yes, sometimes someone hurled insults our way, but I'd take it over West Elizabeth any day. In Blackwater, I wasn't allowed to fight back when some peckerwood threatened me." She stopped, noticing she'd rambled again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on you. I've kept this bottled up for so many years that I… I don't know."

"It's fine. I don't talk much myself. Don't have a lot to say, really. Why don't you go back to your hometown if you miss it?"

"Someday. First, I want to see what else is out there."

He studied her, looking as if he wanted to say something. When he didn't, she finished her meal then told him she would take the canteens and horses to the nearby stream.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy to Charles that night. He tossed and turned as a thousand thoughts made his mind restless. The day was eventful, from Murfrees to bears and peculiar girl in between it all. Sitting up, he looked at Nila who was curled up in her bedroll. She hardly moved but sometimes she murmured inaudible things in her sleep.

It was a lie to say he didn't notice her looks when he saw her in Valentine. He was coming out of the post office with a bounty for the pelt of the bear when she stepped off the train. With her heart-shaped face, small round nose, bright, brown eyes, and long black hair braided back, it was hard to not notice her. She looked too innocent to be out and about by herself, but he learned early on looks could be deceiving. She passed by him, leading her horse, and without glancing at him before mounting up to ride off for the Cumberland forest. He thought he'd never see her again until later that night when he came across her camp. He watched her as she sat by the fire. Twice, she looked over her shoulder in his direction. It was then he went, knowing she could sense his presence.

Now here he was, with her sleeping not far from him and painfully reminding him of the loneliness he often felt.

It never bothered him at first. He enjoyed his solitude from everyone else, but after living with the Marstons for some time, he longed for a family of his own. Uncle found it odd Charles would want such a thing after witnessing several of John and Abigail's spats. However, it was during the much calmer times, such as sitting around the campfire, having supper, or listening to Jack talk to his parents about the latest book he'd finished that made him want what they had.

And he thought it found it in Canada, but the Métis woman he'd grown close to told him her family would never allow her to marry him because of his heritage. She didn't need to be blunt for him to know what she meant, but he still made her say it. Her words hurt him, but it wasn't surprising. He cut his losses, thankful his feelings were not as strong as they were. It didn't stop her brother from coming after him though and now her brother was dead by Charles' hands. No one knew what he'd done, but he left anyway, spacing out as much distance as he could from her and her family.

He lied back down, knowing that dwelling on the past wouldn't do any good and watched the stars, waiting for sleep to come, but it never did.


	4. The Funeral

**Song:** _Comes and Goes ~_ Greg Laswell

* * *

 **King and Lionheart**

 **Chapter Four:**

 **The Funeral**

They returned to New Adeline first thing in the morning to rent the wagon. Two men waited on them, one who introduced himself as Alan Haines and the other as Curtis O'Brien. Alan was of average height, paunchy, and a thick handlebar mustache. His hair was dark blond and shortcut and his eyes blue. Dressing in typical cowboy attire, he reminded Nila of those outlaws on the covers of her penny dreadfuls. His partner was a tall, clean-cut, red-haired man who dressed nicer in a black suit.

They shook hands, greeted both Nila and Charles with surprising friendliness.

"So, where we takin' this coffin, miss?" Mr. Haines asked.

"Annesburg," replied Nila.

Haines took off his hat and scratched his head. "That's a ways from here ain't it?"

"I understand that but the train will only go as far as Copper Valley. They have yet to extend the tracks to beyond that."

Haines sighed, looking unsure. "I don't know…"

"I'll pay extra."

Beside her, Charles gave her a questioning look.

"I'm good for it," Nila whispered to him.

Haines shrugged. "Alright then, let's get movin'."

Watching the coffin being loaded onto the wagon brought Nila joy. She contained her true feelings, though, by keeping up a stoic manner. Once, the men almost dropped the coffin. When they apologized, she shrugged it off and climbed onto her mustang. The coffin was secured, ready for the long journey that awaited it. For Nila, the journey would be too long.

"I can't wait to get back to Blackwater and throw this bastard in the ground," Nila said.

Both Charles and the men transporting the coffin looked at each other, surprised by her words.

"Must've been one mean bastard for you to say a thing like that," O'Brien commented.

"You don't know the half of it, partner," she replied. "Well, are we gonna stand here and talk or are we gonna get a move on?"

"Yes, ma'am," Haines said, tipping his brown hat to her.

With the whip of the reins, the horses pulled them away from the morgue. Charles and Nila rode on each side of the wagon as they rode through town. She kept a lookout for the men who caused problems the previous night, worried they'd keep their word on coming back.

The ride was in silence for most of the journey. Nila sometimes looked in Charles' direction, but he kept his focus on the road. Even though she was a quiet person, she wished for someone to say something to her. When she was in town or on a train, the silence was welcoming but here with a small group of people; she wished someone would speak. If not to her than each other. The only sounds were the creak of wagon wheels, the clopping of hooves, and the snort of horses.

They left the city limits ten minutes later and were surrounded by golden plains. In the distance were blue mountains and rolling hills. The scenery was even more beautiful than the day before.

"Pay attention," Charles said quietly.

"Sorry. It's just that I've never seen anything like this before. It reminds me of the Great Plains but this is… I don't know what it is, but it's somehow better?"

"I think I understand."

The crisp air felt good on her face and made her mustang frisky. Eyota bobbed her head and tried to break into a run.

"You do?"

He nodded. "There are no bad memories here."

She considered this for a moment before agreeing with him.

"I wouldn't mind living here."

Ahead, the two men driving the wagon laughed.

"Little lady, this is the last place you wanna live," Haines said.

"There's corruption here," added O'Brien.

Nila scoffed. "There's corruption everywhere."

"You ain't wrong about that, miss."

Nila never thought seeing smokestacks would excite her but after staring at the back of a coffin for the last two hours she was glad. They were finally back in Annesburg. She was ready to go home, get it over with, and put it all behind her.

She bought two tickets without asking if Charles wanted to come with her. He boarded his Nokota with Eyota in the livery car before following Nila onto the train.

* * *

Although he was only away for a year, West Elizabeth had a different atmosphere to it. Not good nor bad, just different. As the train snaked across the state, Charles kept his head down and kept an eye out for any Pinkerton agents. He hadn't given them much thought during his time away, but now that he returned, his gut told him they were out there.

There was still a bounty on his head, this he knew. So far, he'd been lucky no one had found him. He questioned how much time he had left before his luck ran out. He was certain someone would spot him the moment he showed his face. The Pinkertons were like angry hornets, and Blackwater was the nest. He was taking a risk, all for a girl he barely knew. It was strange but at the same time; it felt wrong leaving her now.

Another thought that crossed his mind was Uncle and the Marstons. He hoped they were getting along okay. The day he left, Charles had come across a pair of bounty hunters sitting by a campfire, arguing over how they'd catch one of "Dutch's boys". He went back in the night and settled their argument for them with two bullets to their skulls. It was most likely all talk but he would not risk it. He wanted to see John and Beecher's Hope again. If he did go and see them, he'd have to wait until dark.

"Charles?"

Nila's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Hmm?"

"You okay? You haven't spoken much since Annesburg."

"I'm not much of a talker."

"Neither am I," she admitted. "We make quite a pair then. So I guess I'm gonna be the one to bite the bullet and start up conversations?"

"You don't have to."

"You seem a little… tense. You sure you're okay?"

"It's been a long day."

"And evening. Are you joining me at my house? I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind."

"It's probably not a good idea. Your mother is grieving and I wouldn't want to disturb her."

"It'll be fine, I promise. Once I explain that you've helped me, she'll want to meet you."

He still wasn't sure it was a good idea, but he agreed nonetheless. He would need to keep a low profile.

"I'll be glad when the train can reach town," Nila said as the train slowed to a stop at Riggs Station.

Looking out the window, he spotted an undertaker carriage waiting for them.

"I guess she came through after all."

Pulling his hat down, he followed Nila off the train. He offered to fetch the horses letting her deal with the coffin. Taking Eyota and Falmouth, he led the horses off the car and hitched them in front of the office. He stayed back with the horses, watching as two burly men hauled the coffin onto the carriage. The undertaker assured Nila the body would reach the morgue where she could make plans for the funeral.

She waved goodbye as the undertaker rode away and turned back to Charles. She flicked her long hair over her shoulder and made her way over to him.

"All set?"

"Yep!" she replied.

She climbed onto Eyota, settled herself into the saddle, and spurred the mare's sides. He rode after her, keeping his head down the entire way.

"My house is the one with the windmill," Nila said as they stood at the top of a hill.

She pointed at a beige house with white trimming. The size surprised him, having expected something smaller and more humble. It did, however, explain why she could afford to pay those men in New Adeline extra. She wanted him to follow her, but he couldn't. He got her this far and now that she was safe; it was time for them to part ways. There wasn't a reason to stay anymore. Deep down he had one reason, but he didn't want to think about it too much.

"I think it's time we part ways."

She spun around, wide-eyed. "But you're welcome to come to my house. My mother won't mind."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's best we part ways here. You have family matters to attend to and I have no business being there."

Crestfallen, she looked away. "I understand. Thank you for helping me when you didn't have to. It's the first time in years that someone has shown me genuine kindness."

"I'm just doing the right thing."

She nodded. "I guess I'll go now. Will you be okay?"

"I'm not the one who tangled with a cougar and a bear," he said with a slight smile.

She giggled. "Hey, they started it!" She looked down at her saddle horn. "I hope we see each other again someday. Maybe we'll cross paths out there?"

"Maybe."

He silently hoped they would.

"Goodbye, Charles."

She turned Eyota slowly, only glancing back once before spurring the mare. Horse and rider galloped away, becoming a speck on the plains. After a few minutes passed, Charles rode in the opposite direction.

He didn't know where he was going, he only knew he couldn't be anywhere near Blackwater. Before he knew it, there were two men wearing beige dusters on bay horses coming towards him. Seeing their badges flashing in the light, he realized they were lawmen. He could have turned in the opposite direction and ran for it. His horse was much faster than the nags they rode, but it could look suspicious if he tried. Instead, he kept his hat down and his eyes set on Falmouth's neck. When they passed, they hardly acknowledged him aside from one of the men muttering a slur under his breath. A twinge of anger flared in Charles but he quickly let it go, knowing there wasn't much he could do about it.

He rode until he came across a certain ranch and noticed an old friend leaning against the fence.

* * *

The moment Eyota's hooves touched the property she was immediately greeted by a small boy no older than seven. He jumped up and down and danced around the horse. Nila dismounted, her boot barely missing her brother's head. He was lighter-skinned than Nila with dark brown hair cut short and dark green eyes. He wore overalls, a white shirt, and his bare feet were covered in dust.

"Victoria, I missed you!" he cried.

She tousled the boy's hair. "I missed you, too, Geoffrey."

"Did you find Papa's body?"

"I did. He's in Blackwater now but it's up to _Ecke_ to plan the funeral."

"Papa wouldn't like it if he heard you speaking your language."

" _Our_ language," Nila corrected. "It's just as much your culture as it is mine. Now, where is she?" Looking at her brother's attire of nothing but dirty overalls, she became concerned. "Did you dress yourself?" _This something else Michael would never have allowed. He always expected us to be cleanly dressed, or we got the switch._

"She's taking a nap."

"Lead the way, kid."

"We didn't think you were coming back."

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting, but I hit a few bumps in the road." She pointed to her arm in a sling.

The boy's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get inside."

The child hopped all the way to the green door, stopped to open it, and continued bouncing. Nila hitched Eyota by the shed before joining her brother inside. She dreaded her mother's reaction to her injury.

Her boots echoed in the spacious parol. The room felt lighter, brighter, and somehow cleaner now.

Laying on a light blue divan was a short, chubby Indian woman with her eyes closed. Mausi Daniels was dressed in a dull gray dress and her hair was pinned up in a bun. Even in her sleeping state, she could see the hardships etched on her mother's face.

Nila approached quietly and gave the woman a gentle nudge. " _Ecke?"_ Nila breathed.

The woman's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, she yawned, and rubbed her eyes. Her vision cleared and her eyes brightened at the sight of her daughter.

"Victoria… Nila!" she said, quickly rising from her chair. She threw her arms around Nila and squeezed tightly. The younger woman let out a yelp, making Nila's mother quickly pulled away. Her eyes moved to Nila's arm and gasped. "What happened to your arm? And your forehead, you have a goose egg!"

Nila laughed nervously. "I was, uh, almost cougar food, and bear food,... and hillbilly food."

"Oh no. Oh, Nila, why did I send you out there. I should have gone myself."

"It's okay, _Ecke,_ I met someone on my journey who helped bring your husband back. If it wasn't for him, I would have died."

"Why isn't he with you now?"

"We had to part ways on the Great Plains. I thought he'd come over but I guess not." She tried hiding the disappointment in her voice. "It's for the best, though. I barely knew him." _But my heart hurts when it has no business to._

Mausi placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm glad you're home, regardless."

"Thanks. Now, about your husband. I sent him to the funeral home in town so you must go as soon as possible."

Mausi gave a weary sigh. "I was hoping to put that off."

Nila bit back a retort. "If you want, I can do it."

Her mother pulled her in for another hug and thanked her. Nila half-heartedly patted Mausi's arm.

"You don't have to go yet. First, I want to look at your arm and then put some food in you. You must be hungry after the journey you've had," Mausi said.

Nila agreed, only because she was starved after going all day without eating.

She winced as Mausi carefully removed the bandages. Seeing the damage from the cougar, her mother gasped. Nila looked away and rolled her eyes at her mother's overly dramatic reaction. Looking back at the wound, she was glad that it wasn't infected. Mausi rubbed a salve on the hole the cougar left behind.

"And you say the cougar did this?" Mausi asked.

"Yeah and the bear dislocated it."

"Oh my god, Nila, how did this happen?"

"I'm not sure you want to know."

Mausi shook her head. "I'm not sure either." Then added, "What will I do with you?"

 _Let me go…_ "I don't know."

"I worry about you. I know things haven't been easy since your father died-"

"And Screeching Eagle ran away," Nila added bitterly.

"Yes," Mausi whispered. "But you're still here and the one I worry about now."

Nila swallowed. She hadn't told her mother that she planned on leaving after the funeral. It was better to wait but at the same time, she had waited long enough. As she sat there on her bed, her body itched to get up and ride Eyota out of West Elizabeth, never to look back.

"Be still!" her mother scolded.

Nila stilled, unaware she was fidgeting.

"Sorry," she muttered.

With a clean bandage and the pain lessened, Nila followed Mausi out of the room and into the kitchen. A plate of roasted chicken, potatoes, and a basket of dinner rolls were placed in front of her. After eating nothing but canned vegetables and beef jerky, she was dying for a real meal.

She dived into her meal greedily, starting with the rolls. All her life she had an intense appetite which led her to become chubby as a child. As she progressed through her adolescent years she trimmed down, losing her baby fat. Her new curves had gained her unwanted attention from men, though.

She knew it was only a matter of time before her folks noticed this and married her off. She was thankful he died before that could happen.

Which reminded her, she had business to take care of in town.

* * *

The funeral was set to start at ten in the morning. Nila wanted it to start a lot sooner, as in yesterday. Better late than never, she supposed.

Mounting up, she rode for her house but passed it to visit a friend. Down the hill was the Birtwistle residence, a large red brick house. She stood there for a moment, wondering if she should walk up and knock on the door. The Birtwistles didn't like her, except for Pauline, her only friend in this pit of a town.

Mounting up, Nila walked Eyota to the other side of the house. If she knew her friend, Pauline was sitting on the balcony, fanning herself and drinking iced tea. She kept a lookout for her parents, hoping they wouldn't run her off again. Then Nila found her exactly where she assumed Pauline to be. A young woman of twenty was sitting on the balcony, fanning herself and sipping tea. She wore a light blue dress of the latest fashion and her blonde hair was partially pinned, while the rest hung down in the back in tight curls.

She smiled seeing her old friend.

"Pauline!" Nila called.

Pauline's eyes lazily drifted down in Nila's direction. Seeing the Creek woman, her eyes lit up.

"Victoria! I'll be right down, let me grab my umbrella!"

Nila fought back the cringe hearing her colonizer name. She'd have to tell her friend that she wasn't Victoria anymore.

Minutes later, Pauline Birtwistle was out the door, umbrella in hand. Nila had barely dismounted when Pauline wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh my gosh, I heard about Mister Daniels and your mother said you went to fetch his body. Victoria what were you thinking? Did you get that while you were away?" she asked pointed to Nila's arm.

"I was fine, nothing I couldn't handle. I'm glad he's gone."

Pauline nodded but didn't say more. She knew of what Michael Daniels was doing to that family, but she held her tongue. It wasn't something you talked about out in the open. It was only when it caused a problem for the public was anything ever done and even then; it was hardly effective. Too many times was Pauline told to mind her business and even her own father had struck her mother a few times in the past. Marriage was something the young woman dreaded.

"Yes, well, I worried about you. I just knew something bad would happen. Now let's get out of here. Father will be angry if he saw me leave without telling him."

Nila climbed back onto Eyota, then pulled Pauline onto the rump. The front door opened, Mr. Birtwistle stepped out, but Nila and Pauline were already racing away before he could call after them.

"I don't know why you continue to use this bulky horse!" Pauline said as Nila slowed Eyota to a trot. "My family is friends with the stable owner. I can get you a sleek and elegant horse at a discount."

This slightly offended Nila. "I love my bulky horse, thank you. Eyota might not be a thoroughbred, but she's loyal and strong. We have this special bond that you can only get when taming a wild horse."

Eyota was one of the few things Michael allowed her to have. He helped her rope and take the horse back home three years ago. They spent months training the animal. He even let her try water breaking, a technique her people once used. Now she and Eyota were inseparable.

"Yes, well, this is hardly a smooth ride."

Nila rolled her eyes. She loved Pauline, but her class and wealth ruled the girl whether Pauline wanted to admit it or not. It shocked Nila that Pauline wasn't married off by now, but for some reason, her father hadn't put too much pressure on her. Two years ago, she was engaged to a man from Saint Denis, but she broke the engagement off when she discovered how much she hated the south.

They made it to Quaker's Cove. Eyota slowed to a walk and Pauline's grip on Nila lessened.

"Are you still leaving Blackwater?" Pauline asked.

"I'm leaving the state entirely."

"Oh," she replied sadly. "I was hoping you'd change your mind. Are you going back to Oklahoma?"

Nila shook her head. "Someday but first, I want to travel, see new places, meet new people. I want to see other tribes and learn from them. Maybe, I'll find my brother, too. He was only Seventeen when he left. I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is. He was always a resourceful one. I wish I could come with you."

"Well, why don't you?"

Pauline sighed. "You know I can't."

 _Yes, you can. Please don't settle, Pauline. Please._ She wanted to drill it into her friend's brain but she held her tongue. She knew Pauline was tied to social rules.

"I met someone interesting on my journey," Nila said, as she stopped the horse.

She dismounted and helped Pauline down.

"Oh, really?" her friend asked with a grin.

Nila blushed. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, but I can see it is like that. What's his name?"

"Charles. He's an Indian, too. Well half but still, he's handsome and strong." She bit her lip.

Pauline giggled. "Oh my, Victoria Tanner has a crush. Never thought I'd see that."

"Well, he's gone now," Nila said as they made their way to the boardwalk. "But I hope to see him again."

"How did you meet him?"

They leaned against the railing of the dock. "I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

Beecher's Hope had changed in only a year. Charles felt as though he'd been gone a lot longer than that. The crops were flourishing, and the livestock was healthy. He felt a bit of pride, knowing that he helped create this. There was an impulse to take John on that offer and stay here.

The scent of cedar was still fresh inside the Marstons' home. He didn't think he'd miss it this much. He followed John down the hall, passing Jack's room, then the living room. The aroma of meat quickly replaced the cedar and Charles was suddenly hungry.

"Abigail," John said poking his head into the kitchen. "Throw on another steak, we got company."

"Now who on earth came to see us?" Abigail said as Charles stepped into the kitchen. Seeing him, her eyes brightened. It surprised him to see a baby on her hip. He wasn't sure how old it was, though. "Charles, is it really you? What brings you around here?"

"I was passing through and thought I'd say hello." His eyes rested on the infant. "I see you have a new addition."

Abigail adjusted the baby higher on her hip. "This here is Annalise Hope. She's about three months old now."

 _She must have been in a family way when I left. It was for the best then, I would have taken up space._

"How have you been, Charles?" she asked. "Found yourself a lady yet?"

Charles felt embarrassment prickle in his body. This feeling became worse when Nila crossed his mind. "No. It almost happened once but her family didn't approve."

"That's a shame. She doesn't know what she's lost."

"I'm sure she regrets it," John added, placing a hand on Charles' shoulder.

He didn't want to think about this anymore. "Where's Jack and Uncle?"

"Jack is being Jack, hiding out in the barn and Uncle _was_ shearing sheep last I checked, but knowing him, he gave up half-way to take a nap."

Charles gave a light chuckle. _The more things change, the more they stay the same._

Abigail dropped the spoon to the side of the pot and held the baby out for John. "Here, she was just changed and needs some fresh air."

John awkwardly took his daughter. As he turned to go back out, he beckoned for Charles to follow. The warm air carried a fresh scent of redwoods and evergreen down from Tall Trees. He looked back, scanning for any signs of Skinners out of habit.

"Any more trouble from the Skinners?" Charles asked.

John stopped at the corral and leaned against it. "Not since they hung both the brothers. That wasn't long after Micah. There were some stragglers here and there but they eventually left the territory. I thought Murfrees were bad, but the Skinners changed my mind quickly."

Charles nodded in agreement.

At the mention of Murfrees, he thought of Nila once again and missed her. It was a silly feeling. After all, he only knew her for two days.

"Are you still exploring the territories?"

"No," John said. "Not since Abigail told me she was expecting. I couldn't bring myself to leave her side." There was a flash of guilt in his eyes. "I was overjoyed when she told me about Annalise but with Jack I ran."

"It was a different period in your life. You've grown since then."

"Maybe you're right. There is something else that's bothering me though."

Charles leaned against the corral next to John. "What's that?"

"I think I'm being watched."

He cocked a brow. "Really?"

"Last month, while me and Uncle took the sheep out to graze, I came across a man standing on the hill that overlooks our ranch. When I confronted him he stammered out this half-assed excuse he was lost. He hurried out of there before I could get more information"

"That is strange."

"And just the other day, Abigail was in town and she swore someone was followin' her. I don't know but I'm startin' to think someone might be watching us."

Charles looked to the hill that overlooked Beecher's Hope. He saw nothing, but that didn't mean something was out there.

"We could look around for clues."

John shook his head. "I already checked and found nothin'. Whoever they are probably giving up. Abigail is worried, but I told her not to. She already has a lot on her mind and doesn't need any more worries."

The barn door opened, interrupting their hushed conversation. A lanky boy with dark brown hair slipped out between the doors and looked around. He started creeping towards the house with a book tucked under his arm.

"Jack, what are you doin', boy?" John called out.

Jack froze, then slowly turned to face his father. "Uh, nothin', sir. Just, um, doin' barn… stuff."

John eyed the book. "Oh, really?"

The teen rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I was readin' okay? But I worked really hard today and the last chapter left off on a cliffhanger and I've been dyin' to know what happens next."

John chuckled softly. "Okay, okay, you earned that. Just let me know next time, alright?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "Hey, is that Charles?"

"Hello, Jack!" Charles greeted. It amazed him at how tall the boy had grown in a year.

"Where's Uncle, boy?" John asked Jack.

Jack looked around. "Uh, I'm not sure. I saw him with a bottle of whiskey and he told me to mind my business."

John sighed in frustration. "Take your sister and head inside, Jack. We'll find that old bastard."

"Ma isn't gonna like that you cussed in front of Annalise again."

Charles thought he saw John flinch at that.

"Right…"

With the children inside, John and Charles began their search around the property.

"You'll smell him before you see him," John said.

"Oh, believe me, I know."

They found Uncle in the tool shed passed out drunk. He'd broken into the stash of beer again. John gave an exasperated sigh and kicked the old man in the leg.

"Get up, you useless old man," John growled.

Uncle's eyes flew open, he gave a snort and looked around frantically. Looking up at John, Uncle's eyes narrowed.

"Is that any way to treat the elderly?"

"There's a difference between the elderly and the old. Now get the hell up!"

"You're a rotten man, John Marston!"

"Don't I know it? Now get up!"

Uncle did as he was told, grumbling the entire time. He dusted off his pants and held his angry gaze at John. For a moment, Charles thought John would belt the old man. Uncle's eyes flicked to Charles, and they lit up.

"Charles, is that you?" Uncle asked, grinning.

"It is."

"You finally come back to stay?"

"Just passing through actually."

"Ah, well, that's okay." He looked back at John. "What's fer dinner, I'm starvin'!"

"I don't think you deserve any food after all the beer you drank."

Uncle laughed and marched passed John. "I hope it's edible."

The steak was tough and dry, forcing Charles to take multiple sips of water to get it down. The mashed potatoes were good, but the gravy was gritty and over salted. Abigail's cooking had improved little since he left. Although, it was better than anything Pearson could have made.

He felt bad about eating dinner with the family knowing he was leaving tomorrow. After much pestering from Abigail, Charles agreed to stay the night, sharing the attic with Uncle. He wasn't fond of that idea, though.

"So how's the food?" Abigail asked.

"It's… great," Charles lied.

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Beside him, Jack snickered. Charles cleared his throat to counter the laughter welling up inside him.

"How was Canada?" Uncle asked.

Charles set his fork down, wondering what to tell them. "It's different. I stayed with the Wapiti people for a while, then I worked for a Métis family and that didn't work out. I've spent the last six months in the US." He wondered if he should tell them about Nila. "A few days ago I met a Creek woman. She needed my help, and that's why I'm here."

"Where is she?" John asked.

"With her family. I parted ways with her once we made to the Plains."

Guilt returned as he thought back to the sadness in her eyes.

"What's a Creek?" Jack asked.

"A southwestern tribe," John replied.

"Southeastern," Uncle corrected. "They like stayin' by the water, hence their name. The government forced some of them to move to Oklahoma."

"Well, aren't you a genius," John grumbled.

"That's where she's from," Charles said.

"She's a long way from home," Uncle pointed out.

"I think most Indians feel that way," said Charles. _Where's my home supposed to be? What about my tribe, my clan? This though bothers me daily..._

"What's she like?" Abigail asked.

Charles picked at his potatoes with his fork. "She's stubborn and… odd. She wants to travel the country and see new places. There's a timidness to her too. She tries hiding it, but I can see it when speaking with strangers."

Abigail looked concerned. "How old is she?"

"I think she's in her twenties. I'm not sure."

"How skilled is she?"

"She claims she can use a gun and hunt, but she went hunting with me and it almost ended in her becoming the bear's next meal." He explained how he found her and talked about her injuries. Guilt crept into him again as he realized it made her sound as though she were incompetent.

When he finished his story, Abigail studied him for a moment and said, "It sounds like she'll need a travelin' companion. Someone big and strong to look out for her." She hid her smile by taking a sip of water, but he could see the amusement glittering in her eyes.

Charles squirmed internally. He knew what she was getting at. "I'm going to visit her in a few days. Maybe I can convince her to stay with her family."

"Good luck with that," John said.

"This girl sounds like her mind is made up."

Abigail was right. If Nila truly was dead set on leaving, it would be dangerous for her to go at it alone, whether she had the skills or not.

 _I can't let her do this alone..._

* * *

It was officially over. The man who tormented her and left her with invisible scars was finally in the ground. A weight she hadn't known she was carrying finally left her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face. This was supposed to be a day when the clouds opened up and let it pour but instead, the sun was shining bright and not a cloud in the sky.

As she walked away from the cemetery, she didn't look back and she didn't feel an ounce of sadness. On the outside, she did her best to comfort her family but on the inside; she jumped for joy. Some would say she was awful for celebrating a person's death. Some would call her cold-hearted and selfish. Those people however never witness Micheal Daniels' violent temper, never heard the horrible names he called his family, nor did they see the emotional damage he caused.

"I'm tired!" Geoffrey whined.

"So am I," Mausi admitted. "How about we all go home and take a nap?"

The last thing Nila wanted was sleep. She had business to take care of.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Geoffrey said.

"You just said you were tired," said Nila.

"Yeah, but I'm not sleepy."

She rolled her eyes.

Nila stopped the wagon in front of the house and helped her mother and brother down. Geoffrey skipped up to the house, with Mausi and Nila slowly trailing behind him. Glancing at her mother, she could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Nila asked.

Mausi sighed. "Exhausted."

"Lay down, I'll keep Geoffrey entertained."

She checked the time on her watch. It was a quarter until three, but it felt much later.

Her brother was in his room digging through his toy box. Nila stood in the doorway watching him curiously.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for my horses," he replied, still digging.

"Aren't you sleepy?"

"Yeah, but I wanna play outside."

 _I'm not going to the lake anytime soon. Unless..._

"Geoff, would you like to go for a ride?"

The boy shut his toy box and spun around to face Nila. "Oh boy, that sounds fun!"

Nila giggled. "Alright, let's go, but don't tell mother where we went. Got it?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

Minutes later the two siblings were riding for the lake. Nila held Geoffrey close as she spurred Eyota into a full gallop. Geoffrey squealed with delight and begged Nila to go faster.

"You don't want to ride your horse too hard or you could hurt them."

"Papa rode his horses like that."

 _Yes, I know exactly how your father treated things he saw beneath him._ "I'm sorry, but he was wrong."

"I know," the boy whispered. "Victoria, were you sad when your papa died?"

Pain stabbed at her chest. "Yes, I still miss him."

"I miss my papa."

Guilt replaced her own heartache. She knew there would be consequences for her actions but she never thought about how it would affect her family, especially Geoffrey.

 _I'm sorry you're hurting, little brother, but I hope one day you'll understand I did this to benefit you in the long run. It will hurt for a while, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that man was leaving a negative impact on your wellbeing and tainting your soul._

"What will happen now?" Geoffrey asked.

Nila slowed Eyota to a trot. "Well… I'm not sure."

She suddenly worried about how he would react to her leaving.

Music played faintly, showing they were drawing near. She saw the red wagon and the Romani woman dancing to the tune. As they came closer, Nila slowed the horse to a stop.

"Wait here," Nila said to Geoffrey.

"Aw, why can't I come?"

"Because I'm talking business with her."

"Who is she?"

"I'll tell you later. Keep Eyota company."

Madam Nazar was a strange woman who arrived into town a few weeks ago. Michael had forbidden them to interact with her, but Nila was curious about the woman. One evening, she left, saying she was going for a ride and visited Nazar.

The two conversed for hours and Nila found herself drawn to the woman by the end of their meeting. What was it like to be free as Madam Nazar was? To visit new places and meet interesting people? An ache she tried to bury and not think about came to the surface. As she walked away from the red wagon, she knew she had to get away and when she came home late in the evening; it strengthened her desire.

Michael was waiting on her when she got home. He stared at her with a hateful gleam in his eye. Oh, how she hated that stare. It sent her heart racing and put her nerves on edge. She wanted to crawl away and hide with the way he looked at her. She took a breath to calm her nerves and walked up to the house.

"Where were you?" he growled.

She swallowed down her fear, cursing herself for allowing such an emotion to take hold. "I was out for a ride along the lake."

"You're lying."

She found her voice had vanished. What was she going to do now? "I-I…" she squeaked out.

"Answer me! Where were you?" Michael roared.

Mausi had stepped out at that moment, her eyes reflecting her own fear. "Michael, please lower your voice."

"Stay out of this!"

"Michael, stop this, she has caused no harm."

"She was down by the water, talking to that gypsy."

"She won't do it again, I promise," Mausi cried.

Hearing her mother's pathetic tone sent a fiery hot rage through Nila. If her mother couldn't grow a spine and defend this family, then it was up to her. Her body shook, not from fear this time but from anger. Her heart drummed wildly in her ears and she could barely hear them fighting. She couldn't take this anymore, she had to find her voice.

"Just shut up," Nila snarled. "Stop pretending you're my father because you will never take his place. He was a better man than you'll ever be, you white devil!"

His belt slid out of the loops of his pants and quickly closed in the space between them. Before she could move, he had her by a fist full of hair.

"If you're going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one!" he said in her ear.

Nila shrieked in terror as his fist twisted, tugging on the scalp. She squirmed and kicked at him, hoping to free herself somehow, but his grip only tightened. With a hard shove, she was on the ground. When she tried crawling away, his belt came down, striking her left thigh. She cried out and rolled onto her back. Another blow struck her across the stomach. She rolled to her side and curled up in a ball, protecting her face as hard blows came down, each one worse than the last. He stayed mostly around her thighs, back, and rear, but it felt as though her entire body was on fire. She squeezed her eyes shut as hot tears trickled down her face and soaked into the soil. There was no way of knowing how long it continued but eventually her mind left and pretended it was somewhere else. When it was over, Michael stood over her, panting; his energy spent. Somewhere, she heard Mausi and Geoffrey crying but she couldn't bring herself to look at them.

He screamed at her to get up. After much prodding, he gave up and walked back inside.

She didn't move for the longest and sobbed loud enough that she guessed half of Blackwater could hear her. When she was cried out, and no more tears would flow, numbness took over. Mausi begged her to come inside, but Nila couldn't acknowledge her. Like Michael, her mother gave up. She lay there for hours, ignoring the cold zapping her warmth. Eventually, she rolled onto her back and watched the stars glittering above. As she lay there, she thought of how she could rid the entire family of this man and there was only one person who could help her.

A shudder passed through Nila as the memory faded. The bruises she received were gone for the most part. All that were left were jaundice blotches.

"Ah, my Indigenous friend has returned," Madam Nazar purred.

Nila smiled. "Hello, Madam Nazar. I came to tell you, your medicine worked and my ailment is cured."

The Romani woman raised a brow. Nila motioned behind her and Nazar looked over Nila's shoulder. Seeing the boy, Nazar's eyes told Nila she understood.

"I am glad to hear. I worried when I didn't see you for days."

"You could say I was very sick."

"I see. Have you decided to come work for me?"

Nila shook her head. "I don't have what it takes to be a collector."

"I understand."

She looked over her shoulder to make sure Geoffrey was okay before turning back to Nazar. "I should be going. I need to have a long talk with my family."

"Farewell, Miss Tanner. I hope we meet again."

Nila turned away, only looking back to wave goodbye. Geoffrey eyed the woman with curiosity.

"Don't stare, it's not polite," Nila whispered to her brother.

She climbed onto Eyota and turned the horse back into the direction of home. When they arrived at the house, it was close to dinnertime and Geoffrey's eyes were growing heavy. Maybe she should have made him take a nap earlier.

The aroma of her mother's cooking filled the kitchen, making her mouth water. She came up beside her mother, rolled up her sleeves, and rinsed her hands.

"I hope you're hungry," her mother said.

"I'm famished."

"I'm making vegetable soup."

"Sounds good."

Hunger pains stabbed at her belly. She had not eaten since the funeral.

"Would you mind fixing some tea?" Mausi asked.

Grabbing the kettle, she filled it with water, and placed it on the stove beside the soup. She placed two cups and the sugar cubes on the table then began setting the table. Out of habit, she placed a fourth plate at the head of the table. She stared down at, as a mix of emotions swept over her. She immediately picked up the plate and placed it back in the cabinet.

Nila looked over her shoulder and watched her mother move around the kitchen. She seemed so content that Nila didn't want to break the news to her. It had to be done though. She couldn't put it off anymore.

" _Ecke,_ we need to talk."

Mausi covered the soup and turned to face her daughter. "What is it?"

"You know I'm no longer a child. In fact, I'm old enough to take a husband. So, I think it's time I left home." There she'd said.

Her mother's eyes glistened. "But things are better. Why do you want to leave now?"

"Because I don't have to shield Geoffrey from him anymore. I'm finally free."

"I don't want you to go," Mausi murmured.

"I know, but I'm suffocating. I want to live my own life and see the country or at least go where I can."

The older woman sighed and turned away. "I figured this day would come."

"I'm sorry but…" her voice trailed. What else could she say?

They ate dinner in silence. Geoffrey didn't join them as he had fallen asleep shortly after returning home from their ride. Normally, Mausi would have woken him but after their long day, she left him alone.

When dinner was over, mother and daughter spent time in the parlor. They spoke of the past before her father died and Nila talked about the latest book she read. They tried to be happy, at least for the night. The topic of leaving never came up again.

Later, after her mother went to bed, Nila stepped out on the back porch and watched the stars. She wondered if her brother was out there, doing the same. Did he think about her often? Did he go back to Oklahoma?

Reaching into her breast pocket, she took out a cigarette pack. She never tried tobacco before and decided it wouldn't hurt to start now. Striking a match, she lit a cigarette and took a puff. The moment the smoke enter her body, her mouth and throat burned. She held the cigarette away from herself as she coughed and fought for air. This was one of the worst ideas she'd ever made.

 _I'm never trying that again..._

Hoofbeats sounded in the distance. Nila looked out into the darkness, trying to catch a glance at whoever was out there. Her hand instinctively drifted to her revolver.

"Who's out there?" she demanded.

The hoofbeats stopped, and a horse gave a snort.

"It's just me," a familiar voice called.

Relief washed over her. "Charles?"

He stepped into the light and seemed smaller from where she was standing.

"What are you doing out here? Spying on me?" she teased.

"Actually, I was riding around when I saw you outside. I thought I'd check on you and make sure you're okay."

Her stomach did flips. Did he really care about her wellbeing?

"I'm fine," she replied. "Well, actually I'm feeling down."

"About your step-father?"

"No, I told my _ecke_ over dinner that I was leaving in the morning. She accepted it but I can tell she's hurt."

Charles was closer to the house now. Nila leaned in so she could speak in a softer tone.

"Are you sure you want to do that? The world is dangerous."

"I know that but I want to find out for myself."

His eyes flicked to her arm. "You should wait until that heals."

"My whole life is full of waiting. My time is now."

His shoulders sagged, and he crossed his arms. "You're really dead set on this, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Would you like a companion?"

Internally she did flips and jumps for joy. She wanted to play it cool, but she found herself grinning, anyway.

"Of course! I think we'll make a great pair."

He gave her a faint smile and said, "Then I'll see you in the morning."

"Great! Meet me by the Montana Ford at dawn."

Every inch of her was giddy with excitement and anticipation. Leaving home felt less scary.

"I should go," Charles said.

"You don't have to." She tried hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"It's late and we have a long journey ahead. Where are we going anyway?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I thought maybe New Austin? Maybe beyond that?"

"If that's where you want to go. Well, goodnight, Nila."

"Goodnight, Charles."

He disappeared back into the darkness. Moments later, she heard a horse whinny and gallop away. When she was certain he was gone, she walked back inside but didn't go to bed. How could she when she was too excited about her journey?

The next morning, Nila stood in the front yard with her family. Mausi hugged her tightly enough that Nila choked on her rose water. When her mother let go, Nila bent down and scooped Geoffrey in her arms. The boy was pouting and fighting back the tears welling in his eyes. Nila's heart broke seeing his sorrow. She never wanted to hurt him. She hoped he wouldn't hold it against her.

"Don't worry, Geoff, I'll come back soon enough and when I do, I'll have a present for you."

His eyes brightened. "Really? What kind of present?"

She giggled. "That's a surprise."

He wiped his eyes and grinned. "I can't wait!"

Behind them, the sky was fading from a dark blue to a mixture of pink and orange. Eyota whinnied and stomped her hooves. It was time to go. She set Geoffrey down and tousled his hair.

" _Cehecarēs,"_ Nila said to Mausi.

"What does that mean?" Geoff asked.

"It means we will see each other again," Mausi answered.

 _When I come back, I'll teach you everything my father taught me since your own denied me of that right._

"I need to get going. Eyota is getting impatient."

As she climbed onto her silver Mustang, her mother held out a paper bag.

"In case you get hungry."

Nila smiled gratefully at Mausi and accepted the sack. Spurring Eyota, the Mustang took off at lightning speed. She turned back to wave goodbye one last time before she disappeared over the hill.

After so many years of feeling trapped, she was finally free.

* * *

 **Ecke = mother, pronounce Ech-key**

 **Mausi = Plucks Petals, pronounced Mah-oosi**

 **If I'm wrong on the pronunciations, please let me know. I'm still learning my language ^^**


End file.
